1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light based on a re-combination of electrons and holes in an active layer. An organic light emitting display device may have a high response speed and may be driven with low power consumption.